


El intercambio

by tsukking (sheerantostyles)



Series: Las extrañas eventualidades de Oiyama [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bodyswap, First Kiss, M/M, kind of, oiyama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheerantostyles/pseuds/tsukking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Dónde rayos estaba? Esa no era su habitación, y ¿era eso de la esquina un uniforme de Aoba Johsai? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?</p>
<p>o, </p>
<p>Yamaguchi y Oikawa intercambian cuerpos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El intercambio

**Author's Note:**

> Esta pareja necesita más amor.

  
La luz del sol se filtraba por sus cortinas y los pájaros cantaban, menos mal que era sabado y podría dormir un poco más, estaba exhausto. Yamaguchi bostezó y después hundió su cara en la almohada, respiro profundo para despertarse y... ¿Que era ese olor? Su almohada olía extraño, como a un shampoo diferente o algo, de hecho olía bastante bien, era posible soñar con olores? No, tal vez su madre estaba usando un detergente distinto.   
  
Tras un momento de reflexión abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue que su cobertor era verde... si mal no recordaba, hace unas horas su cobertor había sido azul, pero después alzó la vista y... ¿donde rayos estaba? Esa no era su habitación, estaba colmada de trofeos y en el suelo había un par de balones de voleibol y ¿era eso de la esquina un uniforme de Aoba Johsai? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?   
  
Confundido miró la mesa de noche a su lado, había un portaretratos con una foto de Oikawa e Iwaizumi, unos empaques de chocolates y un celular. Lo primero que Yamaguchi pensó cuando vio el aparato fue, _estoy salvado_ , asi que estiró su brazo para tomar el celular y entonces vio en la pantalla del iphone su reflejo... ya no tenía pecas y su cabello, ahora castaño claro era más corto, estaba viendo en su reflejo a Oikawa Tooru, capitán y armador de Aoba Johsai.   
  
Yamaguchi estaba tan aturdido que simplemente articulo un suave _'qué'_ y ni siquiera su voz sonaba como la suya propia apenas despertaba. Entonces, Yamaguchi pensó que efectivamente era posible soñar con olores, y que si esto no era un sueño, de seguro se estaba volviendo loco.   
  
Volviendo en si, apreto el boton del celular con más fuerza de la necesaria, deslizó su dedo por la pantalla y afortunadamente el celular no tenia contraseña. Era obvio que había tomado el lugar de Oikawa, pero solo para estar seguro se levanto y camino hacia el espejo junto al ropero.   
  
Su cabello estaba despeinado y sus labios secos, Yamaguchi no pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo al verse en el cuerpo de otra persona, cualquiera le diría que estaba loco pero aquí estaba, en otro cuerpo, en otro cuarto e incluso en otra pijama (muy cómoda por cierto).

 

Volviendo su atención al celular, Yamaguchi tocó la pantalla un par de veces intentando encontrar una solución. Si llamaba a su madre, de seguro no le creería, y menos de un número desconocido, tal vez Tsukki… no, ni pensarlo, además, como lo ayudaria Tsukki? Asi que Yamaguchi recurrió a su última y mejor alternativa, contactaría al mismo Oikawa. Tomando finalmente su decisión, escribió la contraseña de su celular en un mensaje de texto y lo mandó a su numero de telefono. El mensaje saldria en la pantalla, asi que no habria problema, a menos de que a Oikawa no lo entendiera. Sin saber que hacer, Yamaguchi se miró en el espejo de nuevo, se sentía bastante extraño poder controlar el cuerpo de Oikawa de esta manera, además notaba un cambio drástico en la cara del chico, de alguna manera Yamaguchi lograba reconocerse un poco, tal vez era la expresión de su rostro, pero era definitivo que su cara no se veía como siempre lo hacia, bueno, para ser honesto solo había visto a Oikawa un par de veces pero jamás lo vio de esta manera.

 

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando el celular vibró en su mano, exaltandolo efectivamente de su estado de admiración. Abrió el nuevo mensaje que decía

 

>  
> 
> De: 1  
> Para: 12
> 
> 9:00 a.m
> 
> !!!!

 

¿Que se supone que debía responder Yamaguchi a eso? Aunque para ser honesto, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Oikawa.

 

 

> De: 12  
> Para: 1
> 
> 9:01 a.m
> 
> Um. Oikawa-san?

 

Tal vez debía asegurarse primero de que estaba hablando con Oikawa, después de todo era la situación más extraña e irreal que había vivido Yamaguchi.

 

 

> De: 1  
> Para: 12
> 
> 9:03 a.m
> 
> Quien eres?
> 
>   
> 
> 
> De: 12  
> Para: 1
> 
> 9:03 a.m
> 
> Soy Yamaguchi Tadashi, del equipo de voleibol de Karasuno.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> De: 1  
> Para: 12
> 
> 9:04 a.m
> 
> Ah, si, pinch server-kun, me parecías bastante familiar.

 

Bueno, al menos Oikawa sabía quién era, eso era un avance.

 

 

> De: 12  
> Para: 1
> 
> 9:05 a.m
> 
> Que está sucediendo?
> 
>  
> 
> De: 1  
> Para: 12
> 
> 9:05 a.m
> 
> Me temo que estoy tan confundido como tu pinch server-kun.

 

Asi que el tampoco sabía lo que estaba pasando, bueno, para ser justos era una situación bastante bizarra para comenzar, Yamaguchi ya se lo imaginaba, solo que una pequeña parte de él estaba desesperadamente pidiendo una explicación.

 

 

> De: 12  
> Para: 1
> 
> 9:06 a.m
> 
> Que vamos a hacer?
> 
>  
> 
> De: 1  
> Para: 12
> 
> 9:06 a.m
> 
> No lo se, no creo que sea permanente.

 

¿Permanente? Por dios, si era permanente Yamaguchi moriría por completo, jamás se acostumbraría! Oikawa era popular y talentoso y ya estaba en tercer año, además sus amigos eran distintos al igual que su familia, y ni hablar de su personalidad, era completamente opuesta a la suya! Tomando una decision rapida Yamaguchi dijo

 

 

> De: 12  
> Para: 1
> 
> 9:07 a.m
> 
> Creo que deberíamos vernos.
> 
>  
> 
> De: 1  
> Para: 12
> 
> 9:07 a.m
> 
> Ni siquiera nos conocemos y ya me invitas a salir? Que impaciente eres pinch server-kun.

 

¿Es enserio? ¿Un comentario como esos una situación como esta?

 

 

> De: 12  
> Para: 1
> 
> 9:08 a.m
> 
> Pareces muy calmado, Oikawa-san.
> 
>  
> 
> De: 1  
> Para: 12
> 
> 9:08 a.m
> 
> Es un tema familiar para mi, muchas personas quieren salir conmigo, sabes?
> 
>  
> 
> De: 12  
> Para: 1
> 
> 9:08 a.m
> 
> …
> 
> Estoy dentro de ti, _literalmente dentro_ de ti, más adentro de lo que me gustaría, y más adentro de lo que alguien más podría llegar a estar.
> 
>  
> 
> De: 1  
> Para: 12
> 
> 9:09 a.m
> 
> Yama-chan! No tenías que responder de esa manera!

 

_Yama-chan?_ Yamaguchi prefirió no mencionar nada al respecto de su nuevo apodo y en vez de eso dijo

 

 

> De: 12
> 
> Para: 1
> 
> 9:10 a.m
> 
> Sabes? Voy para alla, no salgas de la casa, llego en un rato.
> 
>  
> 
> De: 1
> 
> Para: 12
> 
> 9:10 a.m
> 
> Que? No.
> 
> Mas bien quedate tu alla y yo llego en un rato. De ninguna manera dejaré que salgas.
> 
>  
> 
> De: 12
> 
> Para: 1
> 
> 9:10 a.m
> 
> Porque?
> 
>  
> 
> De: 1
> 
> Para: 12
> 
> 9:11 a.m
> 
> Pues, la gente podría verte y estas en mi cuerpo!

 

Francamente, Yamaguchi pensaba exactamente lo mismo, solo que no había querido decirlo. ¿Que tal que alguien viera a Oikawa por la calle en su cuerpo y lo saludara? Seguramente Oikawa lo pondria en ridiculo, quien sabe que podria hacer con esa actitud suya.

 

 

> De: 12
> 
> Para: 1
> 
> 9:13 a.m
> 
> Digo lo mismo.
> 
> Entonces veámonos en el parque central.

 

Tal vez esa sería la mejor solución, era justo para ambos y estaba lo suficientemente alejado de sus casa para que nadie los reconociera. Después de varios minutos Oikawa respondió.

 

 

> De: 1
> 
> Para: 12
> 
> 9:15
> 
> Bueno, nos vemos a las 10. No llegues tarde Yama-chan.

 

¿A las 10? ¿Que iba a hacer Oikawa en tanto tiempo? El parque estaba a 10 minutos de su casa y se demoraría otros 10 en alistarse, máximo 15 ¿o no? solo tendría que vestirse.

 

Yamaguchi dejo el celular a un lado y considero volver a dormir unos minutos más, pero no lo hizo. Ya le parecía bastante intrusivo estar en una casa completamente ajena en un cuerpo que no era suyo. Y ahora que lo pensaba, durante el tiempo que había estado despierto no había escuchado ni un solo ruido en la casa, probablemente los padres de Oikawa estuvieran fuera, pero Yamaguchi agradeció internamente que no hubiera nadie, habria sido bastante incomodo tratar con ellos sin ni siquiera conocerlos.

 

Yamaguchi recogió unos pantalones negros del suelo y se los colocó junto con un saco azul que encontró sobre una silla al lado de un escritorio. Despues, se dirigio al baño y se lavó la cara, tambien intento peinar el cabello de Oikawa pero tras un momento desistió.

 

Bajo silenciosamente las escaleras hasta la cocina, y tras un liviano desayuno de cereal con leche, subió de nuevo a la habitación de Oikawa. No lo había notado antes pero estaba llena de posters  de ovnis, tambien tenia esferos, cuadernos y hasta su cepillo de dientes era de ovnis, si mal no recordaba había visto un pocillo de ovnis en la alacena de la cocina. Este chico tenía una seria obsesión con los ovnis.

 

Yamaguchi supuso que sería bueno llegar al parque antes de lo acordado, de igual forma, no tenía nada más que hacer y prefería pensar mientras caminaba. Fue a la mesa de noche y tomó el celular, antes de salir cogió también las llaves que había visto encima del escritorio, las cuales colgaban de un llavero con una pequeña cabeza de un ovni y una mini pelota de voleibol (enserio oikawa?).

 

Yamaguchi salió de la casa de Oikawa y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el parque, después de todo no tenía prisa. Tras caminar unos minutos en silencio percibió una presencia extraña, alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Lo supo porque las calles que había recorrido estaban completamente solas, pero dos cuadras atrás comenzó a sentir que alguien caminaba detrás suyo. Entonces, la paranoia invadió a Yamaguchi, y esperando lo peor, empezó a caminar más rápido, pero los pasos que lo seguían también se aceleraron; de repente, Yamaguchi paró de caminar en seco y los pasos tras él se detuvieron. Muy lentamente Yamaguchi se dió la vuelta y...

 

Una chica.

 

Ahí, parada, había una chica con los ojos como platos y las mejillas sonrojadas, lo estaba mirando con sorpresa y tan pronto como sus ojos se encontraron la chica desvió la mirada mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.

 

‘’Oikawa-san!’’ exclamó la chica con voz chillona.

 

Y ahora qué? No era como si Yamaguchi nunca hubiera tratado con chicas, solo que, ¿cómo se supone que Oikawa actuaba frente a las chicas? ¿Y si ella lo descubría?

 

‘’Ehm, necesitas algo?’’ Enserio Yamaguchi, _¿enserio?_

 

La chica retrocedió un paso ante su tono de voz y dijo. ‘’Lo siento, talvez no es el mejor momento-’’

 

‘’No, no. No hay problema, es solo que me has sorprendido.’’ Dijo Yamaguchi intentando sonar lo más amigable posible.

 

El semblante de la chica cambió y dijo, ‘’ah, bueno, ehm, no es nada importante Oikawa-san, solo quería darte esto.’’ Entonces la chica le tendió una pequeña caja que tenía una nota encima y decía _‘Oikawa-san’_ en color rosado.

 

‘’Oh,’’ Yamaguchi la recibió y la miró por un momento mientras decía, ‘’gracias, no tenías porque- eh?’’ Pero cuando Yamaguchi volvió a levantar la vista de la caja, la chica había desaparecido.

 

Encogiéndose de hombros, Yamaguchi continuó su camino hacia el parque sin ninguna otra eventualidad. Al llegar se sentó en una de las bancas del parque mientras esperaba, había llegado 10 minutos antes.

 

Pensó acerca de las posibles cosas que pudieron haber causado el cambio, pero el día anterior no había hecho nada fuera de lo usual. ¿Sería posible que Oikawa fuera culpable? ¿Pero cómo?, esta situación era casi imposible de creer.

 

‘’¿Yama-chan?’’ escuchó una voz, _su_ voz, preguntar con inseguridad.

 

Giró con brusquedad su cuerpo para encontrar _su_ cuerpo parado frente a él. Cuando se vió no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos. Indudablemente se trataba de su cuerpo, pero en su rostro había una expresión ajena, nada acorde con su personalidad, era casi imperceptible pero estaba allí.

 

De repente su expresión cambió y Oikawa exclamó, ‘’Yama-chan, qué hiciste con mi cabello!!’’

 

Yamaguchi levantó una de sus manos para tocar el cabello de Oikawa y respondió confundido, ‘’nada?’’

 

‘’Exacto! Nada! No lo peinaste ni un poquito, me veo horrible.’’ Oikawa casi gritaba, Yamaguchi jamás pensó que vería una expresión como esa en su rostro.

 

‘’Bueno, pues al menos lo intente. ¿Tu que hiciste con mi cabello? Parezco un payaso.’’ Su cabello estaba peinado, Yamaguchi nunca se peinaba.

 

‘’¿Estas bromeando? Ahora te ves espectacular, deberías peinarte así todos los días.’’ Dijo Oikawa con una expresión petulante.

 

‘’Estás loco.’’ Respondió Yamaguchi y antes de que Oikawa pudiera responder a su comentario dijo, ‘’Oikawa-san tenemos que encontrar una forma de volver a nuestros cuerpos.’’

 

Oikawa asintió y se sentó junto a Yamaguchi en la banca. Se quedaron un rato en silencio y después Oikawa dijo.

 

‘’Yo creo que fueron los ovnis.’’ Yamaguchi estuvo a punto de decirle que dejara de bromear, eso antes de darse cuenta que su expresión era completamente seria. Así que Yamaguchi lo pensó dos veces, aquello podría tener sentido, después de lo que les había sucedido tal vez cualquier cosa fuera posible.

 

‘’No lo sé, quizás. Pero entonces ¿cómo lo solucionamos?’’ El verdadero reto sería encontrar la solución, no podrían quedarse así para siempre.

 

Oikawa se encogió de hombros. ‘’Ni idea, puede que solo sea algo temporal.’’ Yamaguchi asintió y ambos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio.

 

‘’Oye Yama-chan, ¿qué tienes ahí en la mano?’’ Preguntó Oikawa después de un rato.

 

‘’Oh, esto.’’ Yamaguchi se había olvidado de la pequeña caja. ‘‘Mientras venía para el parque me encontré con una chica y me dió esto, es para tí.’’ Le tendió la pequeña caja a Oikawa quien la recibió.

 

‘’¿Una chica?’’ Preguntó Oikawa. Yamaguchi asintió. ‘’¿Una de mis fans te vió, me vió así peinado? ¡Que pesadilla!’’

 

Yamaguchi entrecerró sus ojos. ‘’No es como si fuera mi culpa.’’

 

Oikawa suspiró y volvió su atención hacia la caja. La volteo entre sus manos mientras la inspeccionaba.

 

‘’¡La nota!’’ Esclamó Yamaguchi.

 

‘’Eh?’’

 

‘’La caja traía una nota, pero ya no está.’’ Yamaguchi miró alrededor de la banca y el camino por donde había llegado, pero no había rastro alguno de la nota. ‘’Debí haberla perdido en el camino.’’

 

Oikawa frunció en ceño y volvió a mirar la caja. ‘’Son chocolates caseros.’’ Destapó la caja y efectivamente dentro habían dos pequeñas bolitas de chocolate. ‘’No te preocupes por la nota Yama-chan.’’ Oikawa sonrió, Yamaguchi nunca había visto una sonrisa así en su rostro.

 

‘’¿Qué haces tú con todo lo que te regalan?’’ Preguntó Yamaguchi con curiosidad.

 

‘’Guardo las cartas, suelen subirme el animo cuando lo necesito. A veces, la noche antes de un partido importante leo algunas de las notas, me hace feliz saber que alguien aprecia mi trabajo. Además nadie me va a decir cosas asi tan abiertamente como las chicas lo hacen.’’ Oikawa hizo una pausa.

 

En ese momento Yamaguchi pensó que debía ser genial que la gente se diera cuanta de su esfuerzo, ser el centro de atención por ser bueno en lo que hacía.

 

‘’En cuanto a los dulces,’’ continuó Oikawa, ‘’no siempre puedo comermelos todos, asi que usualmente los comparto con mis amigos o algo así. Porqué preguntas Yama-chan?’’ La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, la verdad Yamaguchi solo había tenido curiosidad.

 

‘’Eh? Oh, no lo sé, sólo pensé que, bueno, que hacías con lo que te daban porque si me dieran algo a mí no sabría qué hacer.’’ Yamaguchi asintió repetidas veces para reafirmar su respuesta.

 

Oikawa, arqueó una ceja, y de nuevo Yamaguchi jamás se había visto con una expresión como esa. ‘’Como digas Yama-chan, ¿quieres uno?’’ Oikawa estaba ofreciendole uno de los chocolates. Pensó en negarse, pero se veían tan apetitosos y Yamaguchi se sentía tan ansioso que al final terminó aceptando.

 

Tomó el chocolate entre sus dedos y lo comió. Junto a él Oikawa tomo el chocolate restante e imitó a Yamaguchi. Estaba bueno, no sería el mejor chocolate que había comido, pero el sabor no estaba mal.

 

‘’Yama-chan, ¿que tal que sea como en las películas? ¿así como en la princesa y el sapo?’’ Preguntó Oikawa.

 

‘’¿Qué? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?’’ Preguntó Yamaguchi confundido.

 

‘’Bueno, si. Que el sapo le da un beso a la princesa para volver a ser humano.’’ Respondió Oikawa como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

 

‘’Dudo mucho que podamos encontrar a una princesa, y además nuestra situación es muy diferente.’’

 

‘’Yo sé pero me referia a que si nos damos un beso es posible que volvamos a la normalidad.’’ Sugirió Oikawa.

 

Yamaguchi se atragantó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser violentamente. ‘’¿Qué? ¡Es obvio que eso no va a suceder!’’

 

Oikawa frunció el ceño, ‘’¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ¿Tienes alguna otra idea?’’

 

‘’No, pero no podemos besarnos!’’

 

‘’No es como si fuera algo serio, además, que tal que funcione.’’

 

Yamaguchi aún seguía alterado, pero pensó que tal vez podría funcionar, aún así negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

 

‘’¿Por qué no, Yama-chan? Enserio crees que-’’ De repente Oikawa hizo silencio y jadeó. ‘’¿Nunca has besado a nadie?’’

 

Yamaguchi sintió como su rostro enrojecía y cerró sus ojos. Sería como besarse a sí mismo. Vería su rostro acercándose, no el de Oikawa, y serían sus mismos labios los que sentiría.

 

‘’Esta bien, intentémoslo.’’ Respondió Yamaguchi con determinación tras un momento de silencio. En realidad, Oikawa había acertado, este sería su primer beso y no sería nada como lo había imaginado.

 

Oikawa asintió y tomó las mejillas de Yamaguchi, sus mejillas, en sus manos. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse al otro chico, dándole tiempo para retroceder. Yamaguchi cerró los ojos mientras repetía para sí mismo _‘será como besar el espejo’_ , solo que no, no sería nada como besar el espejo.

 

Intentó calmarse, ya sentía a Oikawa bastante cerca, pero ¿por qué se demoraba tanto? enserio, era mejor que lo hiciera rápido. Impaciente, Yamaguchi movió su cabeza hacia adelante para apresurar a Oikawa, pero no midió bien la distancia y ambos terminaron chocando. Sus labios colisionaron con fuerza y Yamaguchi se separó con rapidez, cubriendo con una mano sus labios adoloridos; Oikawa gimió de dolor junto a él.

 

‘’Oikawa-san,’’ comenzó a decir Yamaguchi, pero antes de poder disculparse sintió una gran pesadez sobre sus párpados, se sentía tan cansado que no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos. Cerró de nuevo los ojos y su mundo se oscureció por completo.

 

  
  
  


Cuando Yamaguchi despertó se sentía incómodo y estaba haciendo mucho frío, intento abrir los ojos pero había mucha luz y no podía ver nada. Sentía un peso sobre su hombro y su cabeza estaba recostada sobre algo suave.

 

Cuando sus ojos se adecuaron a la luz identificó el parque en el que se encontraba y de repente recordó todo lo que había sucedido. Volteó su cabeza y lo primero que vió fue una mata de cabello castaño claro, la cabeza de Oikawa estaba sobre su hombro. Yamaguchi miró sus manos, y estas _si_ eran _sus_ manos. ¡Habían vuelto a la normalidad!

 

‘’¡Oikawa-san!’’ Exclamó Yamaguchi y escuchó de nuevo su propia voz, zarandeó a Oikawa para despertarlo.

 

‘’¿Qué?’’ Respondió medio dormido y gruñendo, molesto por que no lo dejaban descansar.

 

‘’Oikawa-san, despierta, somos nosotros de nuevo.’’ Al escuchar esto Oikawa reaccionó y se levantó como un rayo. Tocó su cara y miró sus manos. Emocionado, miró a Yamaguchi sonriendo y ambos comenzaron a reír.

 

‘’¡No puedo creerlo! Te dije que funcionaria.’’

 

Yamaguchi rodó sus ojos sin dejar de sonreír, el estúpido plan de Oikawa había funcionado.

  


\---

  


Bonus:

 

Después de despedirse de Oikawa, Yamaguchi  comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Cuando estaba saliendo del parque, el viento comenzó a soplar y un papel se enredó en una de sus piernas.

 

‘’Oh, es la nota de la chica.’’ Observó Yamaguchi, identificando en color rosado de la letra. Pensó que no estaría mal leerla, después de todo tenía bastante curiosidad y nadie lo estaría viendo.

 

Abrió cuidadosamente la nota y esta decía:

 

 

> _Oikawa-san,_
> 
> _este es solo el comienzo._
> 
> _O debería decir…_
> 
>   
>  _Yamaguchi-kun?_

**Author's Note:**

> Siii, claaaro que fue el beso lo que los hizo volver a la normalidad ;) ;)
> 
> Acepto cualquier comentario, critica o sugerencia; gracias por leer!


End file.
